El Cisne
| Última= | Número=3 | Propósito=Investigación electromagnética | Construído=Iniciativa DHARMA | Descubierta=John Locke y Boone Carlyle | Estado=Destruida (implosionada) | Video=Vídeo de Orientación de El Cisne }} El Cisne (alias la Escotilla) es la estación número 3 de la Iniciativa DHARMA, descubierta por Locke y Boone. Según el vídeo de orientación, El Cisne fue originalmente un laboratorio "donde los científicos pudieran trabajar para entender las fluctuaciones electromagnéticas que emanan de ese sector de la Isla". Sin embargo, tras un Incidente se tuvo que seguir un protocolo, que consistía en que dos personas tenían que hacer turnos para pulsar una tecla (introduciendo los números en un ordenador) cada 108 minutos durante 540 días, al final de los cuales llegaría un relevo para tomar el lugar de los anteriores habitantes. El Cisne está emplazada en la región sud-oeste de la Isla, alrededor de una milla tierra adentro del lugar del accidente del Vuelo 815. Historia Primera Temporada Durante la Primera Temporada de Lost (principalmente su segunda mitad) el objetivo principal era acceder a El Cisne, la cual era (y aún lo es) conocida como "La Escotilla". Tras varios intentos fallidos de abrirla, finalmente, en "Exodus - Part 3", Jack, Locke, Kate, Hurley trajeron dinamita de La Roca Negra. Mientras colocaban la dinamita en la compuerta, Hurley vio los Números grabados en un costado de la Escotilla, y corrió hacia ellos para evitar la explosión, pero fue derribado para ponerle a salvo. La puerta de la Escotilla fue volada y el episodio acabó con Locke y Jack mirando dentro del largo conducto que descendía a lo desconocido. La Escotilla fue el gran misterio de la primera temporada]] Artículo principal: La Escotilla (Exterior de El Cisne) "La escotilla" fue descubierta accidentalmente por Locke y Boone durante el episodio . Proceden a desenterrarla, sin contárselo a nadie hasta bien avanzada la primera temporada. Su primer intento de abrila fue con un enorme trebuchet contruído con un trozo de metal del fuselaje del avión. Este plan fracasa, y uno de los trozos de metal termina enterrado en la pierna de Locke. El segundo intento tuvo éxito, cuando usaron la dinamita encontrada en la "Roca Negra". El interior de la escotilla (no visible desde el exterior) tiene la palabra "Cuarentena" Segunda Temporada En la segunda temporada de Lost, los losties se adentraron en ella, encontrando a Desmond, un almacén de comida, un espacio para vivir, y un extraño ordenador en una "cúpula". Jack y Locke acabaron decidiendo crear un sistema de turnos en el Cisne de dos personas al mismo tiempo, haciendo turnos para pulsar el botón, lo cual Locke creía que tenía una gran importancia. No obstante, cuando Locke y Mr. Eko descubrieron el vídeo de Orientación de La Perla, Locke perdió toda la fe en el botón, llevado a creer que todo era un experimento psicológico. Eko, por otro lado, sintió que pulsar el botón era más importante que cualquier cosa. Después, Locke reclutó a Desmond in en su plan para no introducir los Números. Las protestas del Sr. Eko fueron en vano cuando fue aislado de la cúpula del ordenador cuando Desmond activó las compuertas. El contador llegó a cero, provocando un fallo de sistema, y los Números se convirtieron en jeroglíficos. Esto provocó algo parecido a un terremoto. Todos los objetos hechos de metal volaron contra la pared, atraídos contra un imán de extrema potencia. Locke supo entonces que el botón servía para algo al fin y al cabo, tal y como dedujo Desmond, que se metió dentro del conducto subterráneo de El Cisne, y, usando el mecanismo de emergencia activó la "Descarga". El Cisne fue completamente destruído. Tercera Temporada Un cráter humeante quedó en el lugar donde la Escotilla estaba antes. No se sabe si todo o sólo parte de El Cisne fue destruido debido a que Desmond usara el mecanismo de emergencia, pero es posible que El Cisne no sea visto de nuevo en el futuro. ("Further Instructions") En "Tricia Tanaka Is Dead", Hurley descubrió una furgoneta DHARMA con planos en un sucio camino que llevaba a la estación Cisne. El ocupante muerto de la furgoneta llevaba un mono de trabajador de DHARMA con un logo de El Cisne Interior de El Cisne El Cisne fue diseñado para ser habitado por dos personas durante 540 días, de modo que muchas cosas eran necesarias para la salud de sus ocupantes. Esta es una lista de todas esas cosas. Entradas Artículo principal: La Escotilla (Exterior de El Cisne) Hay dos entradas a El Cisne. Una de ella es una escotilla que dice Cuarentena bajo ella. La otra es una puerta con el logo de el Cisne marcado en ella. Sala del Ordenador Artículo principal: Ordenador de El Cisne Aislada en una cúpula geodésica, la sala de ordenadores era donde los ocupantes d ela estación llevaban a cabo su responsabilidad de pulsar el botón. En el centro de la sala estaba el ordenador del Cisne, en el cual debía introducirse el código cada 108 minutos, según el protocolo establecido que se menciona en el vídeo de orientación. A lo largo del perímetro de la sala hay otra máquinas, incluyendo unidades mainframe, unidades de cintas magnéticas, y dos osciloscopios. Un contador en la pared mostraba el tiempo restante para introducir los Números. En un estrecho conducto debajo de la sala, accesible mediante una rejilla, estaba el mecanismo de emergencia, un sistema que destruiría la anomalía electromagnética que el procolo pretendía decargar. Fue Desmond quien activó este mecanismo después de que Locke destruyera el ordenador que evitaba la catástrofe electromagnética. El mecanismo de emergencia hizo implosionar la estación. Sala de estar La sala de estar es un área donde los ocupantes pueden pasar el tiempo. El lugar incluye dos literas, una mesa de ping-pong, un tocadiscos, una colección de vinilos, varios libros, un espacio para cocinar, una lavadora y una secadora, y agua corriente que va a parar a una ducha y a un fregadero. El agua caliente, según Kate, olía y sabía ligeramente al azufre. Libby y Ana Lucia murieron ambas en la zona de descando, tras ser disparadas por Michael a sangre fría. Almacén Frente a la sala de estar se encuentra el almacén, donde se guarda toda la comida de El Cisne. Sus estanterías están bien abastecidas de comida de los suministros, incluyendo Barritas Apollo, Aliño DHARMA para ensaladas y mantequilla de cacahuete. Ver también: Comida Armería y Hurley dentro de la armería]] Artículo principal: Armería En El Cisne hay una armería que contiene una cantidad de armamento extrañamente grande para tratarse de un equipo científico, que incluye pistolas y subametralladoras. Está resguardada por una puerta bajo combinación, la cual es cambiada varias veces. La armería fue desocupada para ser usada como celda para el falso Henry Gale. En El Cisne hay también un elaborado sistema de espejos usados para vigilar el largo pasillo de entrada. Puertas Blindadas Dentro de El Cisne hay una serie de puertas blindadas que pueden aislar partes del bunker al activarse el modo Lockdown, cuya causa de activación es aún desconocida. Si eso ocurriera se oiría un mensaje a través de los altavoces notificando la cuenta atrás del evento, tras la cual las puertas blindadas descenderían y la electricidad quedaría interrumpida, ya que las luces parpadearían. Un incidente lockdown ocurrió inesperadamente cuando los supervivientes tenían a Ben prisionero, y durante ese incidente las piernas de Locke fueron aplastadas por la puerta blindada cercana al mural. Después de enviar a Ben a meterse por los conductos de ventilación y pulsar el botón, las luces se apagaron completamente y fueron subsitutidas por una luz utravioleta, que reveló un gran mapa dibujado a mano sobre la superfície de la puerta blindada, que contenía numerosas ecuaciones y anotaciones escritas en inglés y en latín. Kelvin explicó a Desmond que Radzinsky averiguó cómo fingir un procedimiento lockdown al juntar dos cables que hacían que las puertas bajaran, lo que le permitirí a él (y posteriormente a Kelvin) a trabajar deliberadamente en el mapa d ela puerta blindada. Desmond hizo más tarde el mismo truco de descender las puertas como parte del plan suyo y de Locke de mantener a Eko lejos de la sala de ordenadores, lo que les permitiría no pulsar el botón. Al hacer esto, Locke destruyó el ordenador, Desmond activó el mecanismo de emergencia, y todo El Cisne implosionó. Ver también: Cronología oculta en el Mapa, Ecuaciones del mapa de la puerta blindada, y Mapa de Locke El Mural Se trata de una gran pintura sobre un muro de El Cisne. En el DVD de la segunda temporada se confirmó que el mural fue creado por Desmond. Entre las figuras del mural, el número 108 aparece dos veces. Aquí se menciona que el artista del mural fue el productor ejecutivo Jack Bender. Encontrado en El Cisne * Libros ** Después de todos estos años ** Hindsight ** Una ocurrencia en el puente Owl ** Nuestro común amigo ** Los hermanos Karamazov ** El tercer policía ** Otra vuelta de tuerca * Otros ** El Vídeo de Orientación ** Los jeroglíficos ** CR 4-81516-23 42 (El medicamento que se inyecta Desmond) ** Fotografía de Desmond ** Traje HAZMAT ** Cuadro del Joshua Tree El Vídeo de Orientación de El Cisne Artículo principal: Video de Orientación de El Cisne En el episodio "Orientation", Desmond dirige a Locke y a Jack al video de orientación. En este video, que Desmond guarda detrás del libro "Otra Vuelta de Tuerca", el Dr. Marvin Candle describe el origen y el propósito de la estación. El Cisne (referida como la "estación número 3") es una de las varias estaciones de investigación de la Iniciativa DHARMA, fundada por la misteriosa Fundación Hanso. Su propósito es estudiar el electromagnetismo. Sin embargo, tras un "incidente" no especificado, se estableció un protocolo al que se le llama "pulsar el botón". Cada 108 minutos los números "4 8 15 16 23 42" deben ser ingresados al computador de El Cisne. El video detalla cómo la estación debe ser ocupada por dos personas trabajando en turnos de 540 días (18 meses). En el episodio "What Kate Did", después de la reunificación con los supervivientes de la sección de cola, Mr. Eko le muestra a Locke un trozo del video que ha encontrado en otra estación de la Iniciativa DHARMA, La Flecha. En este trozo (que según Kelvin Inman fue recortado por Radzinsky), el Dr. Candle menciona cómo el computador debe ser usado sólo para entrar los números cada 108 minutos, pues usar el computador para comunicarse con el mundo exterior podría comprometer el proyecto o incluso desatar un nuevo incidente. Habitantes Antes de que el Vuelo 815 se estrellara, hubo tres residentes conocidos en la Escotilla, de los cueles los dos primeros están (presuntamente) muertos: Radzinsky, Kelvin Joe Inman, y Desmond. Roger Linus fue encontrado en la furgoneta vistiendo un mono de El Cisne, y también podría haber sido un residente en algún momento. Locke y Jack pasaron un tiempo considerable en la Escotilla, al igual que el Sr. Eko, Michael y Kate. Relación con los Otros Los Otros parecían tener poco conocimiento del propósito o la función de la estación El Cisne. Sin embargo, poco después de que los supervivientes entraran en el Cisne, los Otros fueron conscientes de lo que estos habían hecho. El 7 de noviembre de 2004 (tres días después de que la escotilla fuera abierta) Tom utilizó la Perla para observar el interior de El Cisne. Dos días después, Ben y Juliet visitaron la Perla para observar brevemente a Jack. Ben estaba en ese momento maquinando un plan que sugería que los Otros eran capaces de enviar mensajes al ordenador de El Cisne desde algún lugar desconocido. Los mensajes fueron enviados a Michael. En el podcast del 20 de marzo de 2007, Los Otros sabían poco sobre la estación El Cisne. Por tanto, Radzinsky, Kelvin Joe Inman, y/o Desmond fueron abandonados allí tras la Purga en la que los Otros asesinaron a toda la plantilla de la Iniciativa DHARMA. Además, los Otros no tenían conocimiento de las anomalías electromagnéticas, lo que responde a por qué no se anticiparon a que sus comunicaciones con el mundo exterior pudieran ser cortadas por la descarga. Durante el período de Ben cautivo en el Cisne, hubo un "cierre" en el que todas las puertas blindadas de la estación quedaron selladas. Locke quedó atrapado bajo una de las puertas y envió a Ben a través del sistema de ventilación para pulsar el botón. Al principio, Ben dijo haber pulsado el botón. Pero luego dijo a Locke que no lo pulsó y que nada ocurrió por hacerlo. Afirmó que la estación era una gran broma. Aún no ha sido revelado lo que Ben hizo o no hizo durante el cierre o "lockdown", durante, o poco después del cual varias provisiones fueron lanzadas en paracaídas hasta el Cisne. Electromagnetismo Artículo principal: Electromagnetismo En condiciones normales, El Cisne es adyacente a un fuerte campo magnético, el cual es notablemente más potente cerca del Mural. Una sección ha sido sellada con cemento de varios pies de espesor. El campo magnético es lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer la llave que Jack lleva colgada del cuello. El Vídeo de Orientación de El Cisne indica que el propósito original de la estación era estudiar o regular esas propiedades magnéticas. En varias ocasiones el campo ha llegado a alcanzar una enorme fuerza durante los fallos del sistema. Bajo la sala del ordenador, hay un mecanismo a prueba de fallos. Parece que cuando Desmond activó el mecanismo provocó un cambio drástico en el campo magnético, resultando en la descarga. Cuando Desmond hizo esto, fue aparentemente transportado, posiblemente también a través del tiempo, y luego fue encontrado por Hurley en la selva. La Sala del Incidente En el juego semi-canónico titulado Perdidos: El Videojuego, Elliott Maslow descubre "La Sala del Incidente" al otro lado del muro de hormigón. La Sala del Incidente era accesible por un túnel y una gran puerta sellada cerca de los exteriores del Cisne. Aunque se considera al videojuego como no canónico, la Sala del Incidente es canon ya que su localización fue verificada en el mapa de la puerta blindada. La sala contenía un enorme reactor en medio de un equipo seriamente dañado. El reactor estaba inclinado hacia un lado, y descargaba electricidad y un fluido parecido al agua. Tenía la apariencia de dos grandes bobinas electromagnéticas suspendidas sobre una excavación en el subsuelo de la Isla. A diferencia de El Cisne, la maquinaria de la sala del Incidente estaba en mal estado, posiblemente debido al Incidente. La sala también tenía su propia computadora, igual que la de El Cisne. Nombre * Los nombres de las estaciones parecen estar relacionados con el Apolo de la mitología griega. Los cisnes son sagrados para Apolo, y nadaron a su alrededor cuando Apolo nació. * En el hinduismo, la palabra en sánscrito para cisne es hamsa o hansa, que suena muy similar a Hanso, y es el vehículo para muchas deidades como la diosa Saraswati. * En la mitología irlandesa, los Hijos de Lir estaban atrapados dentro de un cisne. * El CISNE es también una constelación. Cygnus, el Cisne, es también conocida como la Cruz del Norte por su forma distintiva. La cola del cisne está marcada por la vistosa estrella Deneb, el término árabe de "cola". Tres estrellas menos brillantes cruzan la línea entre Deneb y la cabeza del cisne, Albireo. * También puede referirse al "Efecto Cisne Negro" que estudia el impacto de lo altamente improbable. Trivia * Según la featurette del DVD de la segunda temporada Secretos de la Escotilla, el interior de El Cisne fue originalmente inspirado por Tomorrowland de Disneyworld (cómo la gente de los 70 imaginaba el futuro). * En los DVDs, Damon Lindelof dice que "la función de la Escotilla, aquello para lo que fue construida, es porque hubo ese accidente. Básicamente, si perci the fact that the Hatch is a structure that is essentially a big thumb, and that thumb is sticking in a dyke. And that dyke is holding back this massive electromagnetic anomaly that is just sort of illustrated on the other side of this wall that makes Jack's key rise. That's what the design is." * La única vez que un superviviente se refiere a la Escotilla como "El Cisne" es cuando Eko la menciona al mirar el mapa de Locke, aunque la siguiente vez, vuelve a llamarla la Escotilla("?") Esbozos *Varios esbozos del interior de la estación Cisne pueden encontrarse en el extra del DVD de la segunda temporada, Secretos de la Escotilla. También parece haber un plano azul del mapa de carreteras de la furgoneta DHARMA. Image:Telescop.jpg Image:Cisnewall.jpeg Image:Swan12.jpg Image:Blueprint100.jpg Image:3x10-van-map-invert.jpg Preguntas sin responder *¿Qué pasó dentro de El Cisne durante el incidente? *¿Hay alguna zona del interior en buen estado tras la implosión? *¿Por qué la puerta de la Escotilla estaba sellada y la escalera del conducto estaba rota? *¿Quién pulsaba el botón durante y después de La Purga? *¿Cuál es el propósito de la compuerta de Escotilla? *¿Por que decia CUARENTENA en la escotilla? *Después de la implosión ¿Ya no es necesario pulsar el botón? ¿Como se libera la energía? Cisne, El Cisne, El Cisne, El